


Rightful King

by Nighthunter456



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthunter456/pseuds/Nighthunter456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luaran is a mercenary, he has been and he suspected he always will be until he learns a dark secret about his past and is left struggling to find confidence for himself and the broken kingdom begging for his return.</p><p>Inspired by Fire Emblem but the characters are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful King

**Author's Note:**

> Well here goes.

 

It was twilight in the great kingdom of Threstea. King Aedeln was sitting upon his throne watching the the sun melt into the darkening sky of his kingdom. Nervously, he ran his fingers down the throne's arm. He was tired, he hadn't slept well in days, but the king knew he couldn't rest.

Suddenly the great doors of the grand throne room slammed open and the valiant king drew his sword from its sheath to face his intruders. He wore a mask of disbelief at the sight before him. "Sir Volan! What is the meaning of this?" A tall knight clad in blood red armor stepped forth. He was strong, the king could tell, his ebony hair perfectly cropped. At his side was a mysterious lance; at least it was not one the king had seen before. The lance illuminated blood red as it was clutched in the knights hand.

"King Aedeln." He spoke slowly and deliberately, each word seeming to only confirming the king's worry. "What an honor it is to speak you." The king held his inky gaze, distraught. From the moment he stepped into the room he knew that Volan had come with ill intentions even if he had served loyally under in the name of Threstea.

"You understand this is an act of treason Volan?" The king asked after a moment. "Your decision is a foolish one. You have never bested me in combat no matter how hard you tried. What makes you think you can overthrow me now?" The young general slowly paced around the room. His lackeys stood behind him, grinning, their eyes gleaming like scavengers as they fell upon their prey.

"Well, old man, shall we test our skills one last time?" Volan answered.

"Meet your end Volan." The king said his voice resounding on the stone walls. "I will not go easy on you." Without missing a beat, General Volan lunged from where he was standing and in an instant his lance was deadlocked with the king's blade. The king grew worried, any normal lance would have been cut in half by his sacred blade however, on Volan's, there wasn't a single scratch. The king broke away and Volan made to bring down his lance but King Aedeln swiftly parried the blow. _Glad that worked._ _I haven't used this sword in a while._ He thought grimly. The king quickly tried for a slash of his own only for it to sidestepped. Volan grinned a wicked grin plunging his lance in the direction the king's chest would be but he what he felt wasn't the familiar feeling of metal through skin. His lance met only empty air.

Quick as lightning the king reappeared behind him and was able to land a blow through Volan's thick armor. "I see you haven't lost your touch old man." hissed Volan almost mockingly, watching as blood ran down his back. The king responded with another slash of his sword, narrowly missing the overconfident man's neck. Volan parried, his lance piercing the king's cape.

"Looks like I'm the not the only one who hasn't lost their touch." said the king. The two continued their dance of death until Volan fell exhausted and barely conscious, blood gushing from the wounds his back, shoulders, and stomach. "Volan you are a fool." The king said quietly. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me?" But from where he lay Volan gave the king a sinister smile and, with effort, got back on his feet using his lance to support himself. With of the last of his energy or maybe simply relying on sheer willpower he made another stab at the king and was knocked back to the floor. The king was victorious.

That is, until a orb of dark magic hit engulfed the king in dark flames.

His gaze moved to the entrance of the throne room where a hooded man stood, tomb in hand. "It can't be." he muttered biting back a chocked laugh at the agony. He should have known Volan would not play fair. "A sorcerer." The Mage said nothing and simply responded by sending another wave of dark magic toward the king. The magic set his cape aflame with black fire and he almost doubled over when the flame burned his skin. It was pure agony and all the king could do to keep standing.

Volan was now standing without aid and looking much less dead. He grabbed his lance and pointed it toward the king, his hands now steady. "Today is the day I will rule over all of Threstea!" He bowed mockingly. "Any last words your majesty?" The king said nothing. He threw off his cape and stared at the man he knew would soon be his killer straight in the eyes.

"Must it come to this? You were such bright boy, I was fortunate to have you by my side in battle many times. We were allies Volan. I don't want to think that everything we had was created for your deception." Volan didn't respond. He held his lance out farther but the king took satisfaction in the fact that his hand was shaking uncontrollably again. A deep conflict battled in Volan's eyes but he did not move. "Fine." The king said finally almost ruefully but was unsurprised that Volan's darker side had won out. "Do what you must but remember this: You are no ruler of Threstea! That title belongs to my son." Volan grinned wickedly.

"Alas only death awaits you my king." He plunged his lance deep into king's chest, relishing the satisfying crunch of bone. "And it is the same for your son." The king coughed and as his life blood spilled from his wound so did the light in his eyes. In moments the king was dead. Volan turned to his goons pulling his bloodied lance out of the man he had once served under. "The boy!" He shouted furiously "Kill him!" And so the men searched the entire palace for the child but he was gone. Growling in frustration, Volan stepped outside to the balcony and saw a man on horse carrying what looked like the baby away. "After him!" He yelled but he only wasted his breath, the man was already gone.

 _Damn you old man_. He thought. _Even after death you have bested me yet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure whether I should finish this...


End file.
